Change it!
by Ayushi95
Summary: Give your ideas on how you would like to change a particular episode or a scene from these 3 seasons and I'll write them down. Chapter 5 (The Life We've Chosen) : Making the time that Alex spent under Amanda more intense. From: Chpll5125 and Average Ordinary Person. [chp 5 turned into a new story named, "Breaking through the walls"]
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt like that scene or episode shouldn't have been done that way and imagined how you would've done it?

Have you ever wanted to change a scene or episode or switch and replace characters?

Have you imagined yourself as the writer and thought what you would've done with it if given a chance?

Here is the place where will I take your ideas and write it down.

You can give me your ideas about any scene or episode from the last 3 seasons where you would've have imagined your own way to do it.

Hope to get loads of ideas to write! :D

The readers who have accounts in this site, I would like to request them to PM me your ideas and not write them down in the reviews. :D :)


	2. Game Change

**First of all, sorry to take so much time to update the first one.**

**So now This plot, is from Nikalex. She wanted to change the fight scene and it's end result in between Nikita and Alex in the episode game change. I hope you guys like the way I've put up the change! :D and Nikalex! I hope you love this! :D **

**GAME CHANGE 2.01**

"Nikita!" Alex yelled and got out of her car pointing her gun at Nikita.

"Drop you gun!" Alex added.

"What for?" Nikita asked. "You know I'm not going to shoot you." Nikita added.

"No! I don't! Who knows? You might want to finish your job? Finish operation Pale Fire." Alex said coldly.

"Alex!" Nikita yelled in disbelief. She couldn't believe Alex had just said something like that. She threw her gun away if that was something that could make Alex feel safer around her and started walking towards Alex slowly.

"What do you want Alex? Why Division?" Nikita asked.

"Stop right there Nikita!" Alex yelled and tightened her grip around her gun.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Nikita asked and stopped.

"I've done it before." Alex retorted.

"To save my life right? Then what is it going to be for this time for? For your father? To take me out of your way?" Nikita asked. She was sure that Alex can't shoot her.

"Nikita!" Alex yelled and tried to slap Nikita with her gun, but failed. Nikita blocked Alex's attack and slammed the gun out of her hand.

"What are you doing Alex? Have you gone so blind with your revenge that you can't see Division is using you? You can't trust them!" Nikita explained, trying to make Alex UNERSTAND THE REAL GAME.

"I don't trust anybody! And who are you to talk about trust? I trusted you and look where it got me." Alex replied harshly.

"I know I've done things that I shouldn't have done! I have broken your trust and I accept any punishment that you give me. But this is only going to get you into more trouble." Nikita said daring to take a step ahead.

"So what do you want me to do Nikita? All you think about is your own guilt and regrets. You felt guilty for what you did back at Division; you picked me off the streets. You feel guilty today; you're ready to suffer by my hands. Have you ever thought about others? About me? What do I want?" Alex asked broken.

"Then tell me how you feel. Tell me what you want." Nikita said firmly.

"Nikita, I'm not mad at you for killing my father. I'm not mad at you for not telling me about it to keep me on the mission. I'm mad at you because when I used to wake up crying and screaming out of my nightmares you didn't tell me about it. When I used to break down in front of you, you didn't tell me about it. When I asked you if you knew who it was, you didn't tell me about it. I'm mad at you because I had to get to know the truth from Percy. I'm mad at you because even if you are the FUCKING killer of my father, I can't do anything to you. I can't even hurt you! Forget about killing you! Over so many years I had filled my heart and mind up with so much hatred for the killer and thought about numerous ways how I'll kill that person and one day I get to know that it is you! It is the person who I love the most! It is the person in whose arms I could seek safety, love, comfort, care. I hate it that I still love you so much!" Alex yelled out her frustration.

Nikita's eyes were filled with tears. Some would fall but would immediately get replaced by the new ones. She took back all the steps that she had taken forward towards Alex. She kept walking backwards till the time she didn't hit the wall. She couldn't look up at Alex.

"Alex." Nikita whispered and dared to look up.

"Can you give me one more chance? I'll do anything that you ask me to. But can there be one more chance at "US"? Nikita asked hesitantly. She was broken and didn't expect an affirmative from Alex but did wish to have one. She didn't know what to say or do to make Alex feel any better.

"I don't know how to do that Nikita. I don't know if things can be the way they were before. A lot has changed. I'm with Division now and I need to do what I need to do. I need to get my revenge and I'm using Division to get it. And no matter what happens, nothing and no one can hurt me more than I am right now." Alex said looking down on the ground. She knew she was hurting Nikita more but she couldn't even keep anything inside anymore.

Nikita didn't know what to say anything anymore. She just decided to do what used to work previously the best. She walked up to Alex and hugged her tight even before Alex could back away. She could feel that Alex wasn't ready for it wasn't giving in. Alex didn't hug her back. She just tried to push Nikita away softly but failed. She was feeling good to have Nikita's arms around her, but she didn't want to break down and go back to her. She lost her patience and pushed Nikita away with all her strength.

"Alex please doesn't do this." Nikita said calmly and looked down at the ground, Her gaze was forced to shift to her left by Alex's punch. She arched her body as Alex punched her in her stomach. More punches and kicks came upon her. her face was bruised and ribs were at their best to give her pain. She engaged in the fight a few times trying to provoke Alex at which she was successful.

Alex twisted her hand up and elbowed Nikita on her elbow. Nikita let out a terrifying scream as she was thrown back on the ground. She grabbed her broken arm groaned and twisted in pain as Alex grabbed Nikita's gun back from the ground and put its silencer on.

She looked up at Alex who was pointing her gun at her head. She could see pure pain in Alex's eyes.

"Do it Alex." Nikita said looking into her eyes. "Do it. It is what I deserve and you know that too." She added. She closed her eyes as the sound of gun shots filled her ears as Alex fired her gun again and again inches away from Nikita's head.

"There's still one left in it." Nikita said looking at her Ruger LC9 – standard. Nikita had fired 3 rounds, Alex had shot 5. one was left. Nikita wondered where it would be.

Alex threw her gun on the ground and pulled Nikita up. She pushed her on the car and pressed her face on the window of the car.

"That one bullet will be in your heart if you break my trust again." Alex whispered the threat in her ears and turned Nikita around. She looked at Nikita and hugged her tight.

Nikita was in a state of shock. Alex had just fired 5 bullets inches away from her head and threatened her (which she didn't understand). Nikita just stood the still in shock and in Alex's arms.

"I love you Nikita. No matter what has happened, including that I just shot 5 bullets near your head and threatened to kill you. Will you still like to have a new beginning at this?" Alex whispered in her ears and let some tears to fall.

Nikita heard Alex's words and hugged her tight. She let out some tears and hugged her tighter. She gulped down the thick lump in her throat and said, "By the way, who makes that kind of a threat?"

Alex chuckled and they pulled apart.

"Ready to come back home?" Nikita asked looking into Alex's eyes

"If you not tell Michael about me shooting at you. I doubt he'll let me stay then." Alex said smiling.

"Deal." Nikita said and entered the car.

"Alex. Thank you so much for coming back." Nikita said looking down at her hands. She looked up in surprise as Alex kissed her on her cheeks in response.

"Now if you're done, I'm missing Michael and Birkhoff." Alex said and started the car.

**Hey Nikalex! I hope I did full justice to your idea and you liked it. **

**I hope all the people who have read this has liked it and wait for more updates. And I'm sorry for the delay, I'll try and update on more frequent basis! :P :D **


	3. With Fire

**Hey guys! Sorry to take so long to update again. And Dark433Angel, a big sorry to you to make you wait for so many days. I hope this makes up for the wait! :D **

**So guys. This is from episode 3.12 "With Fire" and Dark433Angel gave me this awesome dramatic idea. In this one, Owen and Alex talk about her butterfly tattoo but they have a kiss too and the most interesting part is that SEAN HEARS IT! :D :D :D**

**So here it goes... And I hope you like it! :D**

**And in this version, they haven't talked about it in the car.**

With Fire 3.12

Alex jolted awake from her nightmare. She looked around frantically while, coming back from the dream. She looked back on the bed and smiled as she saw Sean still snoring in his sleeping. This would be the first time when Sean wouldn't have been jolted awake seconds after Alex. She wanted to kiss him but didn't want to wake him up. She let her legs down and felt the cold floor underneath them. Her body was still heated up and sweaty by her nightmare. She thought about her nightmare and shook her head. She missed her so much. A lone tear left her eyes and she left the room. She headed towards the only place where she could clear her head. Training level. She used to go there to clear out her mind.

She ran the stairs down the hall way as she entered the training level. Her anger and pain had taken over her. She was angry that she couldn't save her. She was angry that she left her like that. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started her attack on the first punching bag she could put her hand on.

Sweat drops flew out the tip of her hair, with every punch. Her shoulder still hurt by the gunshot wound, but it wasn't going to make her stop. It was just going push her more.

She screamed out in pain as she violently hit the punching bag making her shoulder jerk and send a wave of pain in her body. She held her shoulder in pain and shook her head trying to ignore the pain.

"Alex!" Owen yelled as he came out of the elevator and ran towards Alex who was holding her shoulder in pain.

"Owen? What are you doing here? Why aren't you asleep?" Alex said taking a step back from Owen. She didn't need his help. She didn't need anybody's help. She wanted to do this alone. She had tried facing her past and get passed through it dozens of times but she failed.

"Well, I can ask you the same." Owen retorted.

"I just need something better than this stupid punching bag." Alex said.

"You want to spar with me?" Owen asked worried Alex would get hurt more.

"Are you going to do this or not?" Alex asked irritated. All she wanted was some pain and a way to take some of her anger and guilt out.

Owen stared at Alex for a few seconds and then nodded. They walked onto the fighting mattress. They stood facing each other and keeping their hands up in front of them. They stared into each other's eyes and Alex made her first move which was easily blocked away by Owen.

Owen defended himself from a few punches but couldn't get himself to hurt Alex. He lost his attention for a second and was pushed away by a rough kick to his stomach and a series of angry punches that made him take his steps back with every hit.

One hard blow to his face and his was down on the ground looking up at an angry Alex.

"If you don't want to fight back then get the hell out of here!" Alex yelled and pointed towards the elevator.

"What the hell is wrong with you Alex? Why are you up so late? Where the hell is Sean?" Owen yelled getting up. He hated to look at a hurt Alex.

"It's none of your business! You want to fight? Fight! Or else leave!" Alex said harshly.

Owen sighed and nodded in defeat. They took their positions back and Owen made it a point to be at his best. It was the only way to calm Alex down and get her to talk. Owen made his first move and Alex ducked under his punch and jabbed her elbow in his ribs. He took a few steps back due to its impact, but came running back forward and grabbed Alex's hand twisting it back.

"AAGGHHH!" Alex screamed out in pain and that's when Owen realized it was the hand that had the gunshot wound. He let his grip go immediately but pulled Alex closer.

"What is it Alex? What is it that's bothering you so much?" Owen asked calmly. They were just an inch away and could feel the heat that was radiating away from each other.

Alex stopped struggling and looked down sighing.

"It's just, I miss her so much. The people in that elevator were just like her. Innocent." Alex said still in Owen's arms.

"Miss who Alex?" Owen asked calmly and tried to look into Alex's eyes.

"A girl, from the brothel where I was placed when I first came here. We shared a room. She said she would dream some nights about escaping and climbing to the roof and flying away on the butterfly wings." Alex said with a weak voice and paused. "One night she got high, she made it up there, to the roof and..." Alex paused trying to hold back her tears. "She decided to try and fly." Alex said looking down letting her tears to flow free.

"Butterfly..." Owen said and smiled. Faint tears showed up on in his eyes but were immediately taken back.

Alex softened as she noticed the tears in Owen's eyes. "What's it Owen? Why are you awake? What's your Butterfly for?" Alex asked calmly. She knew what a tattoo can mean to someone and would accept a 'No' in answer. But to her surprise Owen spoke to her about it.

Owen smiled and said, "Emily. What you said back at the elevators, Emily used to say stuff like that. She believed that I could change. That's why I got my Butterfly. She said it's a proof..." Owen stopped as Alex continued it.

"That people could change." Alex continued and smiled as she remembered her best friend, her sister back in those days. "She used to say it too." Alex added with a smile.

"That's why you got it inked." Owen said and smiled. He knew that he did have a thing for Alex. He still loved Emily, but Alex. Alex did mean something to him. Having her so close felt right. Having her face just inches away felt right.

They stood there and stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds until Owen slowly tilt his head down, giving enough time to Alex for backing out.

Alex stared at Owen's green eyes. They smiled at her but also showed the pain behind that smile. She just stared as Owen's lips came closer to her. She could've backed out easily but didn't. She didn't even move. She just stood there and accepted Owen's lips. She didn't want to back out or move away. She didn't know how, but it did calm her down. Sean was settled at the back of her mind until some tears ran down her closed eyes and they pulled apart.

She looked at Owen and realized what she had done. How could she have done this? How could it have felt good? Why did it feel so good? These were some questions that her mind repeated demanding answers but she didn't have answers to any. She ran to the elevator and got out of the training level leaving behind a stunned Owen. She controlled her tears somehow till the time she didn't reach the barn and had some fresh air to take in. It was freezing outside but it didn't matter to her. All she could think was about why did it feel so good? Tears ran down as she screamed out her frustration and fell to her knees. She had made a huge mistake and just wanted to be in Sean's arms again. She wondered if he came to know about it, would he ever wrap his strong arms around her again. After sometime she wiped her tears off and exited the chilled atmosphere and entered into Division's warm and cozy interiors. She tried to braise herself and look as normal as she could in case if Sean would've noticed her absence on the bed.

She slowly walked down the hallway and hoped if Sean was sleeping. She took a deep breath before opening the door of her room. She entered into the darkness of the room and sighed thinking that Sean is still asleep until her feet hit something in the darkness and she stumbled forward. "Sean?" She said and turned around tried to locate the switch and turned it on.

Her jaw fell down as she saw the room. It was a mess. The side table was in the opposite corner of the room than it used to be. Drawers were out of it at their full length and its contents were scattered all over the floor. The bed was turned to its side, and dents in the shape of knuckles were clearly visible on its metal backside.

Tears ran down her eyes in fear. She just hoped that Sean didn't get to know about it within the few minutes that she was outside Division in the barn. She wondered if Owen would've talked to Sean about it.

With a weak shaky voice she dared to speak. "Sean?" Alex called out softly.

"Get the hell out of my room!" Sean yelled from behind the bed. His body was well hidden by the bed. Alex could sense the pain and anger in his voice. It scared her, but she knew she had to face this.

"Sean..." She started but stopped as Sean suddenly stood up.

"What Alex? Where did you go after kissing him? To his room? I came back to our room 20 minutes ago. Where were you till that time huh? Having a fun time with him?" Sean yelled at her.

"Sean... I'm so sorry." Alex cried and tried to hug him but failed as Sean just pushed her away.

"Sean please don't do this. I love you." Alex cried and tried to convince him.

"I love you? Do you know what do these words even mean?" Sean yelled.

"You didn't even try to move away from him. I didn't find you in bed and so came to the training level to find you. I was just standing there in the hallway hiding behind the wall and heard as you guys discussed about your tattoos and then KISS!" Sean yelled again.

"Sean please. It didn't mean anything. You mean to me Sean. Please believe me." Alex said.

"Believe you for what Alex!? And I mean to you Alex? You know how much you mean to me? You mean to me this much!" Sean yelled and fetched his hand inside his pocket and brought out something that he never let go away from him.

Alex's jaw opened and closed as she saw the ring in Sean's hands. More tears ran down her eyes as she understood how much she had screwed up. As she understood what she had screwed up. Sean was going to propose to her and now, she didn't know if it would ever happen.

She tried to reach it and take it away from Sean's hands and put it on her finger but couldn't. She stopped as Sean threw the ring back in a corner just before Alex could reach it.

"Sean!" Alex yelled and ran to get it back. She scrambled through the stuff and sighed as she found it. She kissed it and stood up. She wanted to wear it on her finger but only when Sean would be willing to make that decision again.

She turned around and walked back to Sean. She put her hand on his shoulder but was caught off guard as her hand was shoved away roughly and she was pushed towards the wall. Sean pinned her to the wall and unintentionally pressed his thumb on Alex's wound.

Alex winced in pain for a second but let Sean continue whatever he wished to do. She knew she deserved the pain that Sean was giving her and Sean had every right to hurt her.

His lips were an inch away from hers but didn't move forward to kiss her. Alex tried to go forward and kiss his soft lips. That was all she wanted to do. Feel his lips again and have him love her again. She wanted Sean's safe and strong arms around her. Sean pulled the ring away from her hand distracting her and then pushed her on the ground behind him. He couldn't kiss her. He couldn't kiss his love. He couldn't kiss the only girl he loved so much that decided to propose to her. Tears ran down his eyes as he walked out of the room slamming the door behind and leaving a broken Alex in the room.

Alex just sat there broken on the floor. She wanted to run behind Sean but she knew it wasn't of any use and it'll only make him angrier. That one kiss had destroyed her relationship with Sean. Had destroyed her life with Sean.

_How the hell could I have lost control! How could the kiss still feel good when I still love Sean so much. Will he ever come back? Will things ever be the way they used to be? Will he ever wrap his arms around me again? Will he ever be the same Sean again? Will he want me again? Alexandra Udinov! How the hell do you always manage to hurt your loved ones? Please Sean just come back. Please._

**Dark433Angel, I hope this has lived up to your expectations and you've love it! :D **

**I hope you guys liked it and Salex shippers I know that the possibility is low, but I hope you guys like it too! **

**Honest reviews and more ideas are welcomed! Will try to update more ideas more frequently. **

**This is note for the readers who read my other fic, A New beginning. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, but I'm majorly stuck. So your suggestions and ideas are welcomed for it too! :D **

**Thank you! :D **


	4. Wrath

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you liked the last update and I'm hopeful you'll like this one too. **

**Wootar16, knowing how huge fan you are of Salex, I just really hope that this was up to your expectations and thanks for having confidence in me to be able to do a Salex fluff. **

**Plot: From season 2 episode 19 – Wrath. Sean and Alex conversation and Alex giving him a shoulder. **

**I hope you guys like it! :D **

**WRATH 2.19**

"What do you need Nikita?" Sean asked harshly as he saw Nikita approaching him from the corner of his eyes. Alex had convinced him to stay with them for a few days. He wasn't able to sleep so had come out to the beach to relax himself.

"Sean-" Nikita paused and in that pause Sean asked again harsher than before, "What do you need Nikita? Why don't you just leave me alone for some time?"

"I'm sorry Sean. I know Senator Pierce didn't deserve to die because of my past." Nikita continued ignoring Sean's anger.

"Leave me alone!" Sean yelled and turned towards her. Nikita startled at Sean's reaction. From his wet face, swollen and red eyes she could make it out that he had been crying for a while.

"Sean please. I know you're angry at me and you have all the rights to be. But talk about it someone. I'm here if you don't want to talk about it to Alex." Nikita tried to make him calm.

"I don't want to talk about it to anyone!" Sean yelled and punched Nikita in her face. She lost her balance but regained it before falling to the ground. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth as her face hurt her. Sean's knuckles were as strong and hard as a rock and it hurt more than she could've thought.

"Nikita. Leave." Sean said pointing towards the beach house. He didn't want any troubles with Nikita or Michael at the moment.

"Sean! Nikita!" Alex yelled as she came running out of the house towards them. Worrying about Sean, she wasn't able to sleep. She at last got out of bed to check up on Sean but find him in the house and when she looked out at the beach, she saw Sean punch Nikita.

"It's okay, Alex." Nikita said as Alex came near them.

"Alex, tell her to leave." Sean said trying to control his anger. Alex could see the anger in Sean's eyes so turned towards Nikita. "Nikita, you should leave for now. He isn't himself. He needs to cool down and you need to take rest and not get your ass kicked by him." Alex said and hugged Nikita once before letting her leave. Nikita silently walked back to the house, looking down at the sand. Tears flowed continuously out of her eyes as she thought about how much she was able to hurt people within 24 hours.

Alex turned to face Sean but didn't found him where he was standing before. He had started to walk away from Alex. "Sean!" Alex yelled and ran behind him. "Leave me alone Alex. I don't want to hurt you too." Sean said and kept walking away from her.

"And what about you?" Alex said as she caught up with Sean. He stopped and turned towards her.

"What about me?" Sean asked looking straight into her eyes. Alex gulped down the lump in her throat as she saw Sean's eyes. The pain and anger radiated out of them.

"What about your pain? What about you hurting yourself? Talk to me about it Sean. I know you're angry and I know you have all the rights to be angry. But you can't keep it inside you." Alex said firmly and in a concerned tone. Under the moon light, her eyes had a more calming effect than ever. Sean relaxed a little and looked away from her.

"I failed her Alex, I failed to protect her." Sean whispered.

"Sean, you didn't fail to protect her. You didn't see it coming and if it would be possible then you would've put your life on line and got her out of the car." Alex said and pushed his face back towards her.

"I saw it coming Alex, I saw him ride his bike and place the detonator on the car. I even ran towards the car to get her out but I was late. I saw as the car blew up and she..." Sean trailed off as he thought in what condition his mom would've been inside that car.

"Sean it wasn't your fault. You did everything in your power to save her." Alex said.

"You're right it wasn't my fault. It was because of that bitch!" Sean yelled as he got angry again at the thought of Nikita.

"Sean!" Alex said offended. No matter what, nobody can address her best friend like that.

"She has already paid for it today. She was already tortured for hours and still took your beatings." Alex said.

"She killed your father Alex! She lied to you about it and broke your trust! Broke your arm and shot you! Because of her your soul was ripped out of your body each and every single day by hundreds of men!" Sean yelled.

"I know what she did and if she wouldn't have killed him then it would've been someone else and that someone else wouldn't have spared me Sean. She had to lie to me to keep me on the mission and yes! I was angry with her. So angry that I became a part of Division!" Alex said.

"But how can you forgive her Alex?" Sean asked and took a step towards Alex.

"It was her job. After I heard her trying to convince my mom to come back to me, I thought with a cold mind about all that had happened. She was doing her job and had killed my father, I had also killed so many people. Fathers, brothers, sons..." Alex trailed off.

"I never had a clean past too. And she just did what was necessary at that time. It was necessary to hide it from me and she did it. It was difficult to forgive her as Amanda had filled a lot of poison against Nikita in my head by that time. But I forgave her because I know her and I know that she was more hurt than me because of it. And about me becoming a sex slave, if not a sex slave then I would be dead. It was Nikita's decision to save me. If Percy would've come to know about it then she would be dead in a second. She knew that but still she saved me." Alex said.

Tears left Sean's eyes as he heard Alex. But he just stood there in silence. He didn't know what else to say. He was much calmer than before but still had something inside of him that didn't let him calm down totally. He couldn't put a finger on it but he knew it was there somewhere inside of him.

"Come with me." Alex said and pulled him with her. She pulled him till the garage and made him sit inside the SUV and took the driver's seat.

"Where are we going Alex?" Sean asked confused.

"Where we should be. Close your eyes and relax yourself for some time." Alex said started the engine. Sean did as he was asked to and relaxed in his seat for a while.

"We reached." Alex said and shook Sean's shoulder. Sean woke up and looked around. He looked at the place on his left and then at Alex.

"Now get out." Alex said and got out of the car.

"Why are we here Alex?" Sean asked as they walked further. They stopped and looked at the grave in front of them. They looked at Senator Pierce's grave.

"Sean, I never got to go to my father's funeral. I never got a chance to be with him for that last moment. You have the chance right here. You can say goodbye to your mom." Alex said looking into his eyes.

"With Brandt sitting on our heads, I know you couldn't say goodbye to her during the funeral. But right now, there is no Brandt. No Nikita. Nothing. It's just you and me. You can say goodbye to your mom now." Alex added.

Sean looked at Alex and stared deeply in them. Only listening to Alex made him feel good and relaxed. He turned towards the grave and silently said his goodbyes. Alex slid her hand underneath Sean's and squeezed it telling him that she is right there.

"Alex, thanks for being there for me today." Sean said as he turned towards Alex again.

"Anything for you Boy Scout." Alex said as she smiled looking at Sean. She felt good that finally Sean had managed to calm himself down and was much better than before. She rubbed his tears away with her thumb and hugged him tight.

Sean smiled and hugged her back. That hug meant everything to him, it made him feel that he isn't alone; it made him feel that no matter what Alex is always going to be by his side. He was totally calm now. Somewhere in Alex he had found that person, who he could go to at any hour. He could trust her now more than ever. He could love her now more than ever.

They pulled apart and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Nothing else mattered to him right now. Having Alex in his arms felt right and that was all he cared about now. He felt so good to have her in his arms. He couldn't keep that ear to ear smile of his away from his lips. He tilted his head down and captured her lips in a deep, long and passionate kiss.

She felt so safe in his arms. All the pain that she had of her past and present, all the fear that she had for her future were pushed out of her mind as her lips met Sean's in a deep, long and passionate kiss.

**I hope all of you guys liked it, especially Wootar16, I hope you liked this one and it had that Salex thing in it! :D**

**Reviews and more ideas are always welcomed! :D **

**Thanks! :D **


End file.
